


《霍格沃茨一段往事》对决

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》对决

“我猜想，这应该是专门给我布置的陷阱吧，主教. 从你们开始追寻那帮孩子开始，我得承认，作为麻瓜，你们可谓是相当聪明了. 你们知道我会追查那些孩子的力量，对了，就是那片森林，你们应该布置了人手把我和那些孩子们一网打尽，可惜了，那力量根本不是能控制的，那小姑娘自己自爆了. ” 斯莱特林顿了一顿，死死盯住主教的眼睛. 而一直在台上不为所动的主教，此时也未曾示弱. 两个人像猎人和猎手，互相打量，试探着对方. 而周围的宾客，早就被这气氛感染，震惊的说不出话来. 这两位，一位是名震天下，在巫师和麻瓜中都赫赫有名的主教，另一位则是臭名昭著的黑巫师.

“后来，我接受到一个消息，在那些孩子中有一个力量格外强大的人被你们抓去了. 哈！你们可真是不自量力啊，区区麻瓜，居然想掌握自己根本掌握不了的力量！” 说到这里，斯莱特林忍不住用轻蔑的眼光扫了一下教会的众人. 、

“大胆！你竟敢这样对主教说话！啊啊！” 就在这个时候，在主教旁边的一个教士冲了出来，话还没说到一半，只见一阵绿光闪过，那个可怜的小教士躺在地上，不动了. 

众人不由得抽了一口凉气，虽然巫师和教会一向不和，但这么干脆的杀一个人的，还是少见. 

“果然是黑巫师啊.” 其中一个宾客说到，正好对上斯莱特林的目光，立马收住嘴，不说话了. 

这时候，一向沉默的主教说：“上帝保佑，你们几个，把他的尸体拿下去，好好安葬.” 说着，旁边震惊的教士就一言不发的将这个可怜的小伙子的尸体拿走, 他们的同伴，几分钟前还是活蹦乱跳的，现在却... 

“不过我想，你大老远跑过来，也不仅仅是因为那孩子的力量吧. 我承认，那孩子是有点不可思议，但是和你相比，还差的太远了. 应该还有其他的，比如说，一个预言.” 说着，年老的主教向拉文克劳看了一眼. 

“主教大人，请您不要胡乱猜测，我的妻子怎么可能和这个杀人如麻的魔头有勾结呢？她在这之前从来没有来过都城，而且，别忘了，主教大人，他也是个巫师，也可能有预测未来的能力说不定.” 一看主教大人怀疑自己的妻子，站在一旁的波修斯忍不住了，他不会允许任何人污蔑自己心爱的人的. 

“别激动，王子殿下. 我只是一种推测，上帝对每个人都是公平的，自然，拉文克劳女士也不例外. 只是众所周之，拉文克劳家族是最有名的占星师. 当然，拉文克劳女士是不可能做和德鲁伊黑巫师勾结的事的，请王子殿下谅解. ” 一旁的主教忍不住道歉，以罗伊纳.拉文克劳的实力和她背后的背景，即便她真的和斯莱特林有牵扯，在她露出马脚之前，他也不能将她怎么样. 毕竟, 谁也不想惹到占星师塔的那个人...

“随你怎么猜测，我今天肯定会离开这里. ” 斯莱特林说. 

“妄想！，这座建筑周围已经铺下了天罗地网，你不可能出去的. ” 主教说到. 

“不可能吗？” 斯莱特林忍不住露出一抹微笑. “在我这，没什么是不可能的. 其实很简单就可以出去了，只要把碍事的全部杀光就行了. 不过，我真为你们这些巫师感到可惜，你们明明有力量，却甘心和教会一伙！那没办法了，只能将你们一并一起杀了.” 斯莱特林说着. 

“嘶嘶…嘶嘶” 突然门外面传来嘶嘶声，并且，似乎有某种动物越来越近. 同时，撕心裂肺的惨叫传来, 便随着恐惧的哀嚎，一阵接着一阵. 

宾客早就吓得不知所措，骑士们也做好了准备，小心翼翼的看着这个人. 他们早就听说了斯莱特林的名声，却不曾想他有这么疯狂. 赫奇帕奇紧紧的握紧了拳，她很害怕，真的，很害怕. 这是她人生第一次面对这种场景. 一想到还被这个人晚上拉走，忍不住出了一身冷汗

斯莱特林说：“你以为我不会做任何准备就会来这里吗？你现在放我走，那些人还能活下来. 不然，他们只能是死路一条.” 

主教说：“ 向你这种恶魔屈服吗？不，我们宁愿死亡，上帝会照耀我们的.”

斯莱特林说：“既然如此....那我也没办法了..” 

骑士艾德兰对格兰芬多说：“里克，怎么办？你平时不是最有办法了吗？哎，里克，你在干嘛？快下来！” 只见格兰芬多爬上了桌子，一手拿着酒杯，一手拿着剑. 在所有人惊讶的目光中，唱起了歌谣. 

今天本来是多么快乐的一天，有美酒和美人相伴. 

谁曾想到，这其中却暗藏杀机. 

有人为了力量，有人为了权力，有人为了命运。

而我呢？ 

哈哈！我什么都不为!

那虚无缥缈的命运，可不是我所关注的！

同为人类，何必自相残杀呢？

这原本是多么快乐的一天！

这原本是多么快乐的一天！

随着格兰芬多的一团乱舞，现场的气氛貌似缓和了些. 不过大家有一个新的疑问产生了，他到底是谁？

“你是谁？” 主教问，这家伙，到底在干嘛？他到底有什么目的？

格兰芬多这边，还在桌子上，咕嘟咕嘟的喝着酒. 

“我嘛，戈德里克.格兰芬多. 来自山谷的骑士. 我是来救你们的. ” 

“我可没看出来我有哪里需要你帮忙.” 说着，要来人讲戈德里克赶走. 哪里来的疯子？

“哎哎哎，我可没说要帮你的啊。 你瞧，这样下去不是你们杀了他，就是他杀光你们.虽然我觉得后者的可能性更大，但是我两种情况都不想看见. 所以…房塌地陷！” 说着，戈德里克讲手中的剑扔了出去，正好砸到横梁上，横梁哗啦一下倒了下来，伴随着横梁的倒塌，整个房顶都塌了下来，现场瞬间一片混乱. 主教即使想控制局势，也来不及了. 他完全没想到，这个相当骑士的疯小子，居然是个巫师！！这一下，可不仅仅是屋顶，整个控制巫师的结界完全打破了，巫师们纷纷幻影移形走人. 教会这下可什么好处都没拿到. 

拉文克劳看着这个那剑的巫师的疯狂举动，嘴角冒出了微笑，真有他的. 

斯莱特林想，这家伙还真有两下子，不过以后还是不要和他见面了. 想着，就召唤蛇怪一起幻影移形了. 

赫奇帕奇此刻还在震惊中，不过她承认这个办法是唯一一个让所有人都活下来的办法，眼看一个柱子垮了下来，旁边的艾德兰一把推开赫尔加：“小心.” 

下一秒，艾德兰很惊讶地发现，柱子并没有倒下来而是漂浮着. 原来是赫尔加的魔法：“羽加迪姆 勒维奥萨” 

“你是个女巫？” 艾德兰不可相信的问

“是，我是个女巫. 不过现在我们要赶快走.” 赫尔加对艾德兰说. 

“说得没错，我们要赶快走. ” 与此同时，戈德里克也出现在他们后面，拉着两个人幻影移形了.


End file.
